Wolf Child
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Harry meets Kouga when they are both kids as Kouga claims Harry will be his mate. Years Later Kouga never forgot the boy he claim as his. Does Harry even remember that Promise?


****

Arashi: This is a request fic for Darkangel048. I think this crossover pairing is cute and has potential. This fic is Au and Non-magic more set in the Inuyasha Universe in a modern time with Hp characters dwelling.

****

Disclaimer- Inuyasha and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic

Wolf Child

Summary-Harry meets Kouga when they are both kids as Kouga claims Harry will be his mate. Years Later Kouga never forgot the boy he claim as his. Does Harry even remember that Promise?

* * *

Big emerald shade eyes stares into Kouga's blue eyes as a smile touch the older boy's lips. Harry tilts his head seeing the tail wag a bit. He backs away when his friend sniffs him eyes closing shut.

"Mate," The boy states getting Harry to be confuse what's going on.

"What is mate?" Harry ask feeling his young heart beating fast as something feels right about the word.

"My mate," Kouga murmurs nuzzling his friend's cheek making the smaller boy mewl in contentment while blushing. "Don't go Harry. I'll miss you."

The six year old lips quiver at the thought of going back to England for some school with in a few years or so. He smiles a bit gazing at Kouga replying, "I'll come back after I'm done with my schooling."

"Really?" The young demon ask softly hope shining in his eyes.

"Yup!"

Kouga growls contentedly feeling the instincts of placing something but what he doesn't know. He just whisper hugging Harry tightly. "My mate…my wolf child mate."

Harry blush darkly feeling the growls vibrating through Kouga. He gaze at him where they come in their lips come together in an innocent kiss. Both boys blush a dark color before pulling away not wanting to say what happen. Harry gaze back seeing his parents in the distance signaling its time to go.

"I'll be back," He promise getting Kouga to nod sadly.

"My wolf child mate good-bye," Kouga reply as Harry echoes him.

"Good-bye wolf prince."

Harry didn't know at that moment he wouldn't remember the boy or the promise he made until he's seventeen years old going on a trip back to Japan with a few friends. It would take something to make him remember his Wolf Prince that claim him his as a child

* * *

-Eleven years later-

Boarding off the plane stretching, Harry smiles at his friends who came along with him. Draco Malfoy son of a top business man train to become a snob until he meet Harry and became friends with. Next to the blond teen, a girl their age with brunette hair smiles making Harry return it. Hermione Granger may have been a former book worm but she can hatch a few good pranks if the time calls for it.

He ask them quickly waiting for a few others to come out. "Ready to go t the shrine I been telling you guys about where Kagome lives?"

"We have to wait for Blaise and Ron to come out of the restroom," Draco replies giving a bored look making Hermione roll her eyes at him.

"Drake give it up with those two already since…its rather obvious what they are doing," Hermione coughs out blushing slightly though not like her male companions turning a dark red each twitching at the last time someone when to get the two lovers.

"Hey guys," A voice calls getting the trio to se a red-head teen with an Italian teen beside him having a wrap arm possessively.

"About time Weasel," Draco drones out getting Blaise to give the blond a warning look tightening his hold on his lover who blushes darkly while rolling his eyes.

Harry grumbles as several voices come their direction. He glance up to find someone he recognize his friend who lives in Japan. He perks up rushing towards a black-blue hair teen laughing happily, "Kagome!"

"Harry you made it!" Kagome squeals happily as Harry twirls her around then introduce her to his friends. "Kagome this is Draco, Hermione, Blaise and his boyfriend Ron."

Kagome nods to them as the group said hello. She turn to her friends introducing them. "The boy with the dog ears is Inuyasha and next to him is Sesshomaru. Who happen to be his older brother as well. Beside them is Miroku and Sango. This little kid here is Shippo who I'm baby-sitting for a bit and who's holding him is Kouga."

Harry tilt his head at the last name feeling he should remember it but couldn't so he just shrugs it off. He didn't see those icy blue eyes widen a bit. The youkai stiffen feeling that his mate is near. Could it really be him? Is it really his wolf child mate from years before?

Harry glance at Kouga a bit to find those eyes gazing at him and just at him only. The brunette walks to him placing a warm hand on his cheek. He automatically leans against the touch. Each having memories of playing with a boy similar to the other. Only the eyes finally appear making Harry choke with shock.

"Kouga? Is that really you?" He whispers getting the other to smirk a bit.

"Hello Wolf child Mate." Kouga purrs surprising everyone at the moment as he kiss Harry. "Please stay with me this time forever."

Harry moans at the kiss unable to answer trying to decide.

He pulls back staring into icy blue eyes replying truthfully, "I'll have to see about that, Kouga."

"Please," The other begs a tiny bit getting the others to watch hoping for something but figure they'll learn later on.

"I…I will," Harry stammers blushing at the lust and love look in those eyes he remembers from childhood.

Why is his heart racing? Is he finally in love at last? The beating and flipping of his heart was answer enough. He remembers the promise of being Kouga's mate. He whimpers when Kouga nuzzles his neck murmuring, "Please be my mate."

"Yes," Harry breathes out as Kouga bites him making him roll his eyes to the back of his head.

Kagome smiles a tiny bit at the sight happy for both of them. She glance at Draco finding him smiling at her shyly making her blush as well. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha growls at each other then stare at the brunette who just gaze at them. They could easily please her which surprise them both since they don't work together. Harry shakes his head seeing crushes forming between his and Kagome's friends.

This may work out better then he expects when Kouga whispers, "We'll make it more official later on after our courtship.

Harry nods blushing darkly leaning against Kouga who hugs him tightly. He's finally home after eleven years of being gone from Japan. Now he can stay if he wish though let his parents know first as well.

* * *

**Arashi: It's finally done. It seems to be better then I expected to happen. Please read and review.**


End file.
